A day on the set with Yugioh
by The Soulless Wonder
Summary: *CHAP 2 IS UP!* Uhh...very amusing, one of the best fics I ever wrote alone! ^_^; Don't worry I'll raise the rating soon! Anyway, It contains Yugi swearing, Kaiba as a stalker and Ryou and Honda putting alcohol in ppls drinks!
1. Director: Man, now I know know why the l...

A/N: Uhh, okay to start out, this isn't a blooper fic! No matter what you say! This story has a plot and shouldn't get deleted! Anyaway...Uh...warning: the word 'fuck' appears in this chapter at least 10 times (not including the author's note) but other than some very mild Yaoi (or rather boy-obsessions) this fic is pretty dam clean! Scary huh? Don't worry, it might get worse depending on how much Jen bugs me to make it worse, ^_^;!  
  
Disclaimer: I, of coarse do not own Yu-gi-oh, cause I'm very uncreative and a mediocre drawer! (Wait I shouldn't say I'm uncreative before the fic should I? ^_^;) I also don't own the idea about Yugi swearing his ass off, someone mentioned it once when talking about another fic and I thought it was hilarious!  
  
A day on the set with Yu-gi-oh ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Director dude: Oh I can't wait to meet my cast! I finally found a job in something in other than pudding commercials and porno movies! (Director shudders remembering the time he had to combine the 2.) I just can't help but wonder why the old director quit?  
  
*Director walks onto Yu-gi-oh set. And despite the fact he can see out the corner of his eye, Ryou and Honda pouring alcohol into someone's coffee, he tries to stay in a good mood*  
  
Director: Okay everybody time to shoot seen 4!  
  
*No one moves*  
  
Director: Excuse me! Can u pleez go into the set now!  
  
*Everybody continues ignoring him*  
  
*Someone tugs at his sleeve*  
  
Yugi: Maybe I can help?  
  
*Director shrugs* Worth a try!  
  
Yugi: EVERBODY! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES ON THE FUCKING SET! WRITE FUCKING NOW!  
  
Director: 0.0...  
  
  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi: Take 1  
  
Pegasus: You just drew the Dark Magician, which go great with your spell binding circle, farrel imp, blah blah blah  
  
Yugi: HOLY FUCK! HE KNOWS ALL OF MY FUCKING CARDS!  
  
Kaiba: Mmm...yugi's fucking cards...  
  
Director: Excuse me, Kaiba? Are you even in this scene?  
  
Kaiba: If yugi's in it than I'm in it! *He says while clutching Yugi by the leg*  
  
Yugi: AHHHH! GET THIS MOTHER FUCKING THING OFF ME!  
  
Director: 0.0...this is going to be a looooooooong day.  
  
  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi: Take 6  
  
Yugi: Okay I'll play my Summoned Skull in defense and I'll lay this card face down.  
  
Pegasus: You do that Yuuugi-boyee, cause theres 2 of you you know and that's why you can play like those people who play that game where they kick that ball...Hey look! Everything's spinning *Suddenly Pegasus collapses and falls asleep in his own drool*  
  
Anzu: Shit! He's drunk again! Man that guys got a problem!  
  
Honda and Ryou: *Snigger*  
  
Kaiba: Ooh ooh, I'll play Pegasus! Anything to be neer him! *Sigh*  
  
Director: 0.0; Uhh...that's okay Kaiba, we'll just continue tomorrow when he's sober.  
  
  
  
The next day... *Director talks with Yugi before they shoot*  
  
Director: Okay Yugi, you have to TRY not to swear! This is a kids show! Okay?  
  
Yugi: I'll try my fucking hardest!  
  
Kaiba who wanders by at that moment: Ooh! Yugi fucking his hardest! *Sigh!*  
  
Director: 0.0  
  
  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi: Take 23  
  
Pegasus: You fell right into my trap! I'll use this spell displacement card to blah blah blah...  
  
Anzu: Oh no!  
  
Everyone: .........  
  
Anzu: Psst! Yugi it's your line!  
  
Yugi: Huh? Oh! Uhh. *Yugi stands there for a few moments trying to remember his line*...fuck?!  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi: Take 34  
  
Yugi thinking: What am I gonna do! He can see all my cards before I even play them!  
  
Anzu: YUGI! Don't give up! I know you can do it!  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING SLUT I'M TRYING TO THINK!  
  
Anzu: THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE EIGTH TIME HE'S CALLED ME THAT TODAY! I QUIT!  
  
Director: Oh no! What am I going to do!? It's too late in the season to re- cast!  
  
*Kaiba prances over*  
  
Kaiba: I'll do it!  
  
*And before the director can refuse he hurries off into Wardrobe.*  
  
Jinouchi: HA! It works too, 'cause Kaiba IS a slut!  
  
*Everyone else sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi: Take 35  
  
Jounouchi: Normally Yugi can beat anyone, but with Peg-  
  
Kaiba: Yes he CAN! How dare you say otherwise!!!  
  
*Kaiba runs off the set crying*  
  
  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi: Take 38  
  
Jounouchi: Normally Yugi can beat anyone, but with Peg-  
  
Kaiba: I'd let Yugi beat me anyday!  
  
Director: 0.0; Kaiba! Try to keep control of your hormones for at least ONE scene!  
  
*Kaiba isn't listening, instead he's staring off into space thinking about things no one else wants to even think about*  
  
Kaiba: Sigh  
  
  
  
Director: Since were having sooooo much trouble with this scene, let's try another instead!  
  
  
  
Scene where Jinouchi duels Yugi: Take 1  
  
Yugi: Now I'll play blah blah blah  
  
Ryou: With the skill that those 2 have, things are really gonna start heating up down there!  
  
Kaiba: Sigh  
  
Ryou: 0.0;.I don't want to stand next to him anymore!  
  
Director: -_-;  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: That was odd, probably the first thing I've ever written spur of the moment and not got bored half way through! Meh, anyway, I have some ideas fer the next chapter (Ryou and Honda decide to put alcohol in Kaiba-chan's drink and, let's just say, his reaction is much more amusing than Pegasus's!) But I ain't written more till I get some reviews! (At least five, but the number may go up ^_^;). And sorry Jen and company, If you review more than once it only counts as one! So...R&R goddammit!!! XD 


	2. Direcotr: Pleez god help me!

A/N: O my god! I actually got 5 reviews! (though they were deleted!) Anyway, On the first day I got 3 (just like my only other Yu-gi-oh fic), than I figured I wouldn't get any more (just like my only other Yu-gi-oh fic)! But you people actually continued reviewing! I love ya! Thanx thanx! (I know I'm scarin you so I'm gonna stop babbling now!) Anyway, I absolutely love it when the authors address me personally so I'm gonna do that now! I don't care you other people find it boring! It makes me feel special! ^_^;  
  
Jenny-fer: Though I told ya this at school last week I'm goin to say it again! Yes I'll raise the rating, but only if you promise to right a lemon in ur fic!!! (B.T.W, READ 'Just a regular christmas partyYEAH RIGHT! ' It's the best ever people!)  
  
Kaiba_fan: Psycho Hikaru is right! I think Kaiba/Yugi/Yami fics are one a the most common on this category! So :p! He is gay! (P.S Thanx fer reviewing/ reading!)  
  
Amanda: Man this is one of the most funniest fics you ever read?! I mean it's definitely one of MY best, but I never would have considered good enough to be someone's fave! Thanx! ^_^! And actually the real Sato Kaiba is NEVER serious! You should hear some of his blond jokes! As fer the Yugi swearing thang; I already explained that! (read my A/N fer the 1st chapter) Sorry, though I can't right another chapter like the previous...this ones gonna be bettah! Moo ha ha ha ha!  
  
Hilde Schbeiker: As apposed to what I said in my email, I might have been wrong; it's possible you WERE the first reviewer by a few hours! And yes u should load yer story cause I'll be sure to be the first reviewer 2, when you do so! Well, either way, u are the first reviewer to EVER beg for more in one of my fics! Be proud! .^_^.  
  
Delara: Odd name, I like it! Anyway, yes u CAN stand next to Sato-chan, but you may have to fight Kaiba_fan for it! And I'm happy you love 'NON- bloopers'  
  
Psycho Hikaru!: As fer you Hikaru, you shouldn't be reviewing after you've been drinking! *hint hint* *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *pinch pinch*...oops! Heh heh, not smart to pinch a neked guy eh? Anyway ur review doesn't count cause you reviewed twice (PRIZE TO WHO EVER GUESS WHO SHE REALLY IS!) But you get some big fat chibi-dilly-bonus points for buggin kaiba_fan!  
  
And now onto the fic!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
*Director thinkin to himself*: Okay there's gonna be some changes around here!  
  
Celi-chan-the-author: That's what you think! Moo ha ha ha!  
  
Director: 0.0;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi 4: Take 1  
  
Pegasus: Now I'll use the whatchamacollit card (no it isn't a part of the fic I just couldn't remember it's name)  
  
Yugi: Oh no! My imps been turned to stone!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sob* not before I could get me hands on it!  
  
Everyone: *shudder* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi 4: Take 15  
  
Pegasus: Prepare yourself Yugi-boy, here I come!  
  
Kaiba charging at the unsuspecting Pegasus: NOOOOO!  
  
*Tackles Pegasus and begins pulling at his hair*  
  
*Finally Kaiba manages to pull of his...WIG!?*  
  
*Pegasus attempts futilely to cover his balding scalp and runs off the set crying*  
  
Everyone: 0.0 ... that was unexpected!  
  
Director: What am I gonna do now!?  
  
Kaiba: Ooh! I'll play Pegasus! Anything to get to call him Yugi-boy! *sigh*  
  
Director: 0.0...no...that's all right...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Finally after some bribery and beggin they manage to get Pegasus to come out of his dressing room and back onto set*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi 4: Take 16  
  
Yugi: I can feel Pegasus pushing, trying to probe our mind!  
  
Kaiba grumbling: That better be the ONLY thing he's trying to probe!  
  
Ryou: I thought I said I don't want to stand next to him any more!!!  
  
Director: Uhg, another looooooooooooong day!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi 4: Take 23  
  
Pegasus: Now I'll show you the cards fate dealt you! *sits down and begins setting out Terot cards*  
  
Director: Uuuuh, Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: Hmm... *looks up innocently*  
  
Director: 0.0...uuh nuthin...  
  
Jinouchi to Kaiba: Bet you 10 bucks they put sumthin in his coffee again *he says gesturing towards a sniggering Honda and Ryou*  
  
*Kaiba is wrong enough to agree! .^_-.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Pegasus duels Yugi 4: Take 36  
  
Pegasus: My mind reading abilities are just ONE of my many abilities!  
  
Entire cast: Shudder  
  
Film crew: AAAAAAAH! KAIBA'S HENTAI-NESS IS SPREADING! EVERBODY RUN!  
  
*Film crew runs out door*  
  
Director: Shit!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Directory: Okay we FAINALLY have that scene finished, even if it was just with a camcorder, but now on to another!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Yami-Ryou and Honda are cornered at the top of the stairs: Take 3  
  
Random Body Guard #1: Surrender now! You have no place to go!  
  
Honda: I think he's right!  
  
Yami-Ryou: Not if I use the power of the Shadow realm! *Begins summoning the Man-Eater bug*  
  
*Man-Eater Bug appears*  
  
Random Body Guard #2: He brought it to life! And he's gonna sick it on us!  
  
Yami-Ryou: Sick 'em boy!  
  
Man-Eater bug: Scooby Dooby Doo!  
  
Everyone: 0.0;  
  
Man-Eater bug: :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Yami-Ryou and Honda are cornered at the top of the stairs: Take 3  
  
*Man-Eater Bug appears*  
  
Random Body Guard #2: He brought it to life! And he's gonna sick it on us!  
  
Yami-Ryou: Sick 'em boy!  
  
Man-Eater bug: WooF!  
  
Everyone: -.-;  
  
Man-Eater bug: 0.0...ruff?...grrr?...ooga booga?  
  
Everyone: *no response*  
  
Man-Eater bug in cheezy english accent: I just can't win!  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene where Honda arrives with Ryou and Mokuba: Take 1  
  
*Honda arrives with Ryou-chan and Mocuba draped over his shoulders*  
  
Honda: Hey what's goin on?  
  
Yami-Ryou (From backstage): Hey Get your hands off my Boy-Toy's ass!!!  
  
Everyone: Boy-toy?  
  
Yami-Ryou: Now you feel the wrath of my cards! *Holds up random card* I summon you from the shadow realm! *Nothin happens*... fine! You'll still feel the wrath of the cards! *He begins chucking them at Honda*  
  
*They waft innocently through the air*  
  
Yami-Ryou: Nooooooo! I've lost my powers AND my snuggle bunny!  
  
Everyone: Snuggle bunny?  
  
*Yami-Ryou runs off cryng*  
  
Everyone: 0.0...Umm...that was odd...  
  
  
  
A/N: That WAS odd.... let's see 1, 2, 3, 3 people ran of the set crying!!! Jeez, I don't have much respect for the Yu-gi-oh males do I? Probably cause I hate quite a few of 'em! Sept Yami-Ryou-chan *she says while holding onto the leash of a very afraid and half-naked Yami-Ryou*...Aaaaaaaanyway, Yes, I realize Kaiba-pants didn't get drunk but I had sooooooo many idea's fer this chapter and I needed to use 'em before this developed a plot! Don't worry I have BIG plans fer the next chapter! (5 review pleez, once again!) Thanx to Jeneni-pants fer helping me with the pet names fer Ryou-chan! And thanx fer R&Ring!  
  
P.S.: to all u people who reviewed the first chapter (a.k.a. the people who I answered to at the start of this chap; I absolulty loved ur reviews, and I would never delete em voluntarily, but stupid fanfic.net decided to be ass-faces and deleted my fic along with all the reviews! So I just reloaded it! (and changed it a bit to make it less obvious it's a blooper fic!) Anyway, I just want you people to know that Fanfic.net can delete my fic all they want, but I check my account everyday, and I always read the reviews! No matter how much Fanfic.net tries to oppress my wonderful wonderful blooper fic I'll still keep reloading it until they shut down my account! Then I'll get another and another and another.anyway, the point is that ur reviews are greatly appreciated nonetheless! Thanx!) 


End file.
